


Cubs Fan

by roseclaw



Category: The Chicago Code
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny coda to Episode 1x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubs Fan

Caleb hadn’t meant to the first time, but he _notices_ things. Even with his eyes closed in the pleasure of the alcohol burning down his throat, he _knows_ Jarek is watching him. Caleb can feel Jarek’s eyes on him. He can hear Jarek’s throat make noises in response. The air around them is charged, and Caleb, for once, holds all the power.

He orders another drink.

When it arrives, he raises it slowly to his lips, giving Jarek a _look_. Jarek’s looking back. Caleb’s not surprised. Even with an ex-wife and fiancé in his bed, Jarek’s eyes still wander, and they’re watching Caleb with lazy interest, as if this happens all the time. Caleb wonders briefly about Jarek’s partner turnover rate, but he quickly dismisses those thoughts.

Caleb breaks Jarek’s gaze and downs his drink, tipping his head back and letting his throat cords tighten and relax. A drop escapes down the side of his mouth, and Caleb darts out his tongue to catch it.

He then excuses himself and heads for the bathroom.

The door is barely closed behind him when Jarek barges in, quickly crowding Caleb against the grimy wall. Jarek’s hands thread through Caleb’s hair and take hold, tilting Caleb’s head back, exposing his throat.

Caleb makes a rough, surprised sound as Jarek’s mouth fastens to his throat. Caleb has been expecting as much from Jarek, but the warm wetness of Jarek’s lips combined with the brief nip of his teeth is much more than Caleb had prepared himself for. Tremors in the muscles in his throat radiate down Caleb’s spine and form a warm pool at the base of his spine. Caleb’s blood follows.

Jarek’s teeth play a starring role as he maps out the cords of Caleb’s neck. There is one spot, close to Caleb’s left ear that makes him near jump out of his skin. He may have released a tiny squeak. He can feel Jarek’s chuckle rather than hear it.

Once Jarek’s teeth are satisfied, his lips follow. Even with the sting of the teeth gone, Caleb can feel Jarek’s stubble pushing forcefully along behind those lips.

Caleb makes throaty moans and breathy groans. Under any other circumstances, with any other person, he’d be self-conscious. But with Jarek. Jarek found Caleb’s weakness without even blinking, just as quickly as Caleb had found Jarek’s. Caleb no longer holds the power but neither does Jarek.

Jarek continues his assault. The only parts of them that are touching are Jarek’s hands in Caleb’s hair, and of course, Jarek’s mouth on Caleb’s neck. Caleb’s hips snap, and for the first time he realizes how painfully hard he is. How much he _wants_. His hands ball into fists at his side.

Jarek’s mouth finds its way the corners of Caleb’s chin and ride the neck cord down, pushing at Caleb’s shirt collar for access.

Caleb’s breath hitches as Jarek swipes his tongue along the shirt line and resurfaces to continue the attack on Caleb’s neck.

Jarek’s hips collide with Caleb’s, bearing down and against the wall.

Jarek is just as hard as Caleb, maybe harder, and the contact startles a whine from low in Caleb’s throat. He can feel Jarek smirk against his throat. And then follow the whine with his teeth.

“Open my pants,” Jarek orders into Caleb’s neck.

Caleb tries to focus on Jarek’s face.

“I’m not going to come in my pants like a horny teenager.”

“Fuck,” Caleb hisses out as his hands fumble to pull at the button of Jarek’s pants.

“Language,” Jarek says mildly.


End file.
